Musical Love Songs
by JadeRamseyDuffieldXx
Summary: Peddie series. Peddie song fics. Series of short drabbles about Peddie with songs, the chapters will be related with random moments of their life. Season 3 located before or after. All the characters will be named. Rated K plus, someday it'll be rated T (Just my mind). Peddie love forever. Ch #11: 'Wanted, Somebody's Heartbreak'
1. Summer Love

**Disclaimer:** I'd really love if I own House of Anubis but, sadly, I don't.

**Chapter 1.**  
**"Summer Love"**

_Eddie's POV_

I can't believe you're packing your bags, ready to leave the school for break. You're trying so hard not to cry. I've had the best time with you this year, it was special but now it's the worst time and we have to say goodbye for the next months.  
Don't promise that you're gonna write, don't promise that you'll call. Just promise that you won't forget we had it all. You were mine for the summer but we know it's nearly over, feels like snow in September but I always will remember. You were my first truly summer love. You'll always be.  
I wish that we could be alone now or we could find some places to hide. Make the last time just as special as the first was, push some button and, please, rewind. Don't say the word that's on your lips, don't look at me that way because you're gonna make me cry in front of you and I don't wanna be the vulnerable one. Just promise you'll remember when the sky it's grey.  
You were mine for the summer, I repeat, but now we know it's NEARLY over. I just can't see me without you in the future, you're my all, I just plain love you with all my heart. It feels so cold just like when it's September but I always will remember that time, when we said our first 'I love you's and when we sealed our love with promise rings and a sweet kiss. Your were my summer love, so true and good. You always will be my special summer love.  
So please don't make this any harder, we can't take this any further. And I'll know that there's nothing that I wanna change, never. I keep repeating to myself, I were mine for the summer and now we know that it's almost over. Just a minute and it'll be over. Feels like when it's raining just like when I cry, a rain full of tears of sadness. But I'll always remember all the times we kissed, we said our 'I love you's', exchanged promise rings and I'm thinking about our future, what the time will be like when we get married and when we'll be together forever and always. You were my summer love. But now, you're my autumn, winter, spring and summer love. You'll be my everyday love, my every week love, every hour, every minute, every second, every month and every year love. Always remember. You always be my summer love.

_"Cause you were mine for the summer, now we know it's nearly over. Feels like snow in September but I always will remember. You were my summer love. You always will be my summer love. So please don't make this any harder, we can't take this any further. And I'll know that there's nothing that I wanna change, yeah..." One Direction_

**A/N: So, this my first chapter of my new songfics series and I know it's short, but I'll try and do more long chapters... Please, prompt me some songs only if you want. I'll try and update another chapter today, I promise... I think...**  
**See ya guys! Love y'all and Peddie! 3**

**~Noe ;)**


	2. Heart Attack

**Disclaimer: If House of Anubis was mine, S4 will be airing right now. And we'll have more Peddie kisses ;)**

**Chapter 2. **  
**"Heart Attack"**

_Patricia's POV_

Right now I'm remembering old times. Like when I met Joy, Mara, Alfie, Jerome, Amber and Fabian. When Nina came, the Sibuna stuff, all the good and bad moments of my days here in Anubis House. My life was normal, yeah, with the mysteries and stuff. But then, all of the sudden, this dirty blonde haired guy arrived in the country. Since that day, my life changed completely and our love/hate relationship started with a fight. Only a fight. That's how it happened:

'I was putting my defenses up for him, because I didn't wanna fall in love with that doofus. And if that happened, I think I would have a heart attack.  
I never put my love out on the line and I never said "yes" to some guy that I thought that was the one. I've never had trouble getting what I want but when it comes to him (Eddie) I'm never good enough. When I didn't care, I can play him like a Ken doll. He won't wash my hair and then I can make him bounce like a basket ball.  
Why him? He wanna make act like girl, you know, painting my nails and wear high heels. Yes, he's making me SO nervous and I just can't hold his hand. He makes me glow but I cover up because I don't wanna let it show, I don't wanna make the others know about this. So, I'm putting my defenses up, because I don't wanna fall in love and if I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack. And I know, I'll have one.  
I never break a sweat for any guy but when you come around I always get paralyzed and my heart starts beating so fast that I think that it'll pound out of my chest. And everytime I try to be myself, Patricia, the goth pixie; it comes out around like a cry for help. It just not fair! Pain is more trouble than love is worth and I gasp for air, it feels so good but you know it hurts so much. I say, why you? Why you make me wanna act like a girl? Painting my nails and wear perfume for you, you make me so nervous and I just can't hold you hand. You make me glow but I cover up don't wanna let it show, because I know that they will laugh on my face, in front of me. But I don't care because I'll always will know that you'll be there for me and make them dissapear with only one kiss.  
I'm putting my defenses up because I don't wanna fall in love with another guy that it's not you. And if I ever did that, I think I'll have a heart attack. I swear. I'll never be able to cheat on the first guy that I ever kissed, the first guy that I ever love and the first guy that always will be on my side.  
The feelings are lost in my lungs, no kidding, I'd rather be numb; and there's no one else to blame. I'm so scared that I'm gonna take off in a run, I'm flying to close to the sun and then I'll burst into flames. You make me glow but I don't cover up, I'll let it show because I want the others to know that you're the one, that I love you and that I love being your girlfriend. So, I'll put down my defenses because I want to fall in love with you and if I don't, I think I'll have heart attack. No, I'll have a heart attack. If sometime I broke up with you and leave you heartbroken, I'll blame myself for that. Forever.'

I finished remembering the Eddie topic, when I broke up with him in the summer, I blamed myself for the rest of it. But now, we're together again and I'm so happy to have him to kiss me, hold me tight and hug me. Then, all of the sudden, my bedroom's door open. He's stood there but then came to me and kissed me. All my thoughts dissapeared and the only thing I remember after he kissed me, was a blur...

_"You make me glow, but I cover up won't let it show. So, I'm putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack... I think I'd have a heart attack" Demi Lovato._

**A/N: So, how was it? I love this song and love the singer. I have no words. **  
**You may think this 'Patricia remembering something? Saying she loves Eddie? Hmm, it's weird.' But nope, I think that when they kissed at the season 3 finale she was thinking thats he loves him so much. And if she sometime stopped loving him, she'd have a heart attack or something...**  
**And, thanks to 'sarvaniluvsbooks' for reviewing. I'll do chapter with 'Over Again' I don't know when but It'll be coming. I don't wanna do chapters with One Direction songs all in a row, even though I love them, I put my playlist of shuffle and the song that comes first, it's a chapter ;).**  
**Prompt songs guys! Love y'all! Adiós! (I'm from Argentina, don't blame me. I speak Spanish guys...)**

_**~Noe :)**_


	3. Just The Way You Are

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned HOA, I'd be so happy right now. But, sadly, I don't own it and I'm sad...**

**Chapter 3.**  
**"Just The Way You Are"**

_Eddie's POV_

I love her. With all my heart. I Mean It.  
She's so pretty, so smart, so perfect even though she always denies it. I always remind her of that but she don't listen so this is my private message I left for her in her mail inbox:

'Your eyes, your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Your hair, your hair falls perfectly without you trying. You're so beautiful and I'll tell you that everyday. Yeah, I know that when I compliment you, you don't believe me and say "Yeah right..." and it's so pretty obvious that you don't see what I see. But everytime you ask me "Do I look ok?" I say: When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Because you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while because, hey, you're amazing just the way you are. And that's why I fell in love with you.  
Your lips, your lips I could kiss them all day if you let me. Your laugh, your laugh :) you hate but I say that it's so sexy. You're so beautiful and I'll you that everyday because you're all worth it. You know, you know I'll never ask you to change; if perfection is what you're searching for then just stay the same. So, don't even bother asking if you look ok because you know I'll say that when I see your face, there's not a thing that I wanna change. Because you're an amazing girlfirend just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while because, hey, you're amazing just the way you are. And I just plain love you.  
The way you are it's perfect. The way you are it's amazing. I love the way you are because you're amazing just the way you are. But when I see your face there's not a thing that I would change because you're amazingly perfect. And when you smile, no one exists and we're the only ones in the world. If we had all the time of the world just to stare at each other, I'll be lost in thoughts thinking how beautiful you are. You're my world. You're my everything. But, especially, you're mine... forever because I would never be able to break your heart and if sometime I do, I'll blame myself for that all the time.  
Just think about what I just have written and say "Yeah, he's right" because I know you'll say "He's kidding" but I'm not. That's my point of view of you. I didn't turned into another Eddie and this isn't a joke from Jerome or Alfie's part... is mine, is from my part and it isn't a joke. You are the first truly love I've ever had. The others were just girlfriends but you are the PERFECT girlfriend, my girlfriend. Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you.

Sincerely yours,  
Eddie...'

That's my letter for Patricia. She understood it and said that I was right. She thanked me and said that she'll always stay like she is right now. Because she loves me and she meant it.

_"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are, yeah..." Bruno Mars._

**A/N: Well, another quick and short drabble for my OTP, Peddie hehe. Sooo, I was going to update yesterday again but I couldn't because the Internet went off from nowhere. **  
**Umm, thanks to 'sarvaniluvsbooks' for reviewing again and PLEASE PEOPLE, reviewwwwwww...**  
**To "sarvaniluvsbooks": Hahha, that's a very funny story. Holo instead of 'Hola', haha that's funny. Well, but you're learning. Mistakes are the first step to knowledge... Wow, I sounded like a teacher hahah, well I'm just learning English so if you find any mistake, just let me know and I'll change it... :)**  
**See you later bbys! Sweet dreams with Peddie!**


	4. A Thousand Years

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned HOA, but I don't... Nickelodeon, pleaaase give it to me...**

**Chapter 4.**  
**"A Thousand Years"**

_Patricia's POV_

My heart is beating fast right now. Colours and promises. I don't know how to be brave, I don't know how can I love when I'm afraid to fall but watching you standing alone there makes all of my doubt suddenly go away somehow. Slow, one by one. I'm only a step closer.  
I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. And I'll love you for a thousand more. Keep that always on your mind. The time stands still, beauty is all you are. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away the person that's standing in front of me and the person I fell in love with. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer.  
I have died so many times here, waiting for you. Please, don't be afraid. I'm the one who must be afraid, you're the first one I have ever loved, the one that understands me and the one that enjoyed my first kiss. I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more. I've known a member of your family since I was 11 but I never thought that I was going to fell in love with his son, truly love for him. And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me. Your heart is attached to mine, always was and always will be (A/N: remember where that come from?!) I have loved you since I've met you, I've loved you since we've got together as a couple and I'll love you for a thousand years or more.  
You're are one step closer to and I'm one step closer to you, my happiness and my first true love. I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more.  
When we're on break, and you go home on the other side of the world, I'm lost. I'm buried in my own little world that has your name written all over it and that is a signal that I'm missing you so much. I'm missing you so much and I can't help it because I'm in love and a day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side, I don't how I will survive but a day without you is like a year without rain.  
Now we belong together now, forever united here somehow. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life would suck without you. Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye that time when we were in America, maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight.  
This is my last sentence: 'And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me like you time did to mine. I have loved you for a thousand years but I'll never stop loving you. You're my everything, my first everything. Remember that.'  
I'm sorry for breaking up with you and I know I was turned into another person to join team evil but I everytime the 'bad me' was there standing next to you, I was there too trying to escape and say I was sorry for everything I did, for playing with your feelings saying that I didn't like you anymore but I never stopped. Now that we're back together I will try to mess things up and enjoy our newly started relationship... I promise. And I never break a promise...

_"I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought yuor heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more" Christina Perri_

**A/N: Well, another short drabble about our lovely Peddie relationship. I heard this song when I was watching 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn part 1" with my friends at the cinema and well, I liked it along with 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars. (I put a little bit of A Year Without Rain' by Selena Gomez, I don't know if you noticed.. hehe) So thanks girls for reviewing.**  
**Umm, 'sarvaniluvsbooks': Aww, you made my day. I'm tearing up. :') Haha, kinda. Dramatics hehe. Thank you, that's lovely from your part! The first girl who has ever told me I was awesome at English. :) Uhh, I love that song too! I think I'll do a chapter with the song 'When I Was Your Man', it's so sweet! He's so sweet! And thanks for saying that I'm a good writer. You're the best!**

**And for 'RafaelaSanMartin': That's awesome! I'm like under you, I think. :s Hehe... well, adiosito a ti también! Keep reading the fic! Byee ;)**

**Thank you girls, you made my day. Soooo, here is 10.43 pm. so I think I'll go to sleep in any moments. My mum rules hehe.. Byeeeeee! Peddie loves to everyone! 3**


	5. She's Not Afraid

**Disclaimer: Hey, guys.. Now, I own HOA! Nahh, I'm lying, I wish...**

**Chapter 5.**  
**"She's Not Afraid"**

_Eddie's POV_

Now I'm asking myself why I love Yacker so much... and I think you do too, so I'm telling you right now :)  
I love how she's not afraid of nothing but I love that she's afraid of falling in love too. But I say that she has already beaten that fear, and I'm happy for her and I'm happy that I am that love. Everyone, and by everyone I say Alfie and Jerome, ask me what is Patricia's biggest fear but I don't say nothing. I only say: "She's not afraid. Of nothing, I mean it. Watch yourselves guys..." And then, this is what I think.  
She sneaks out in the middle of the night, tight dress with the top cut low. She's addicted to feeling of never letting go, let it go girl. She walks in and the room just lights up but she don't want anyone to know that I'm the only one who gets to take her home, I'll take you home girl.. ;) But everytime I tell her that I want more, she closes the door.  
I love how she's not afraid of all the attention, she's not afraid of running wild but how come that she's so afraid of falling in love. She's not afraid of scary movies and she likes the way we kiss in the dark but she's so afraid of falling in love.  
Maybe she's just trying to test me, wanna see how hard I'm gonna work and wanna see if I can really tell how much she's worth, what do you worth girl. Maybe all her friends have told her 'Don't get closer, he'll just break your heart' but either way she sees in me and it's just so hard, so hard girl. Because everytime I tell her how I feel, she says it's not real even though I'm saying all the truth that comes out of me at once but she always say that it's not real  
I love how she's not afraid of all the attention, she's not afraid of letting everyone know how she feels or what she's thinking but how come that she's so afraid of falling in love. She's not afraid of scary movies, she loves the way we kiss in the dark but she's so afraid of falling in love. But now she got over that, she's not afraid of that anymore.  
What about all the things we said? Talking in the phone so late, I can't let you get away from me so easily. When I say that I can't do it no more, she's back in my door. **(A/N: 'Hahahah', there goes Niall's laugh)** She's not afraid of all the attention, she's not afraid of running wild and now, she's not afraid of falling in love. She never is afraid of scary movies, she loves the way we make out in the dark and now, she's not afraid of falling in love anymore.  
Since I got involved in her life, her most embarassing and worse fear went out of her 'fear list'. She got over that because of me. And that means that I'm the most important thing in her life, I helped her get over most of the things she was afraid of, like Rufus and... falling in love.  
I was why she fell in love with me and I was the ONLY one that made her go through that. I love her.

_"She's not afraid of all the attention, she's not afraid of running wild but how come that she's so afraid of falling in lo-o-o-o-ove. She's not afraid of scary movies, she's likes the way we kiss in the dark but she's so afraid of f-f-falling in lo-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-ove... " One Direction_

**A/N: Another chapter... Sorry for not updating anything these past two days. I was busy, with all my homework and going to my gym classes in school. So now, here, time for shoutouts! (I sounded like Louis from 1D in that video diary, when they were with those onesies 'One Piece' I don't know how they are called hehe)**

**'Sarvaniluvsbooks': Okay, I really don't have any words to thank you, hahah but oh well, THANK YOU! Hahah, and you're right, the 'always was and always will be' was from the finale, I loved the Peddie finale kiss. BEST FINALE EVER! Now that I realise, Fabina kissed at both ends of S1 and S2 and now, Peddie kissed at the end of S3... And this season was like more focused on Peddie and, well, Frobisher, the sinners and stuff. And thank you, for saying that I was an amazing writer! Thank you, see ya!**

**'Golferbabe': O...kay. Hahaha, don't care about me, I mean there are a lot of song fics with any song from 1D as a central song. Do it, I swear, you can do it. I won't get angry with you :) See ya!**

**'DirectionerxnsibunaxPeddie1085': Yay you, hahaha. Well, I like your pen name, I like? I love it! It has three of the things I love: One Direction, HOA and... PEDDIE! Peddie it's my OTP, I love them so much. They were the central couple in S3, of course hahah ;) Keep reading, see ya!**

**Bye!**


	6. When You're Gone

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. Nickelodeon owns HOA, the characters, everything but my stories...**

**Chapter 6.**  
**"When You're Gone"**

_Patricia's POV_

I hate it. I just plain hate it. If you're asking yourselves what I hate, well, here it is. I just hate living half across the ocean, a ocean separates England and America, me and Eddie when it's our summer break. Yeah, I could go and visit him in America but I don't want to do what happened the last time I was there... you know... the breakup and stuff.  
I just feel like empty or alone when he's gone...  
I always needed time on my own but I never thought I'd need you there when I cried, and if I cry something really REALLY bad must have happened. And the days feel like years when I'm alone and the bed where you lie, is made up on your side. When you walk away I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone, the words I need to hear that always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you...  
I've never felt this way before and everything that I do, reminds me of you. It hurts so much to think about you in times like this when you're not here, and knowing that you're that far away, hurts so much that you can feel my pain. The clothes you left they lie on my floor and the smell just like you. I love the things that you do. When you walk away I count the steps that you take, did you see how much I need you RIGHT NOW?  
When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gome, the words I need to hear that always get me through all the days and make them ok. I miss you...  
We were made for each other out here forever. I know we were, yeah. All I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I do I give my heart and soul. I can hardly breathe, the only thing I need is to feel you here with me. Yeah, now. And I'm glad, you're here. I was in the living room, watching TV and someone knocked on the front door. I went to get the door and when I opened it, you were there, standing and staring at me with a big smile on your face. I was shocked, and well, the first thing I did was... I kissed you. Instantly. And now, this is what I'm thinking.  
'When you were gone, the pieces of my heart were missing you. When you were gone, the face I came to know was missing too. When you were gone, the words I needed to hear that always got me through the day and made it ok. I missed you...  
I missed you, I miss you and I'll miss you... I always do.

_"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone, the words I need to hear that always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you. We were made for each other and I'm here forever..." Avril Lavigne_

**A/N: Soooooo... Here's the little chapter! I know, I know that I didn't update in days that seemed to be like months but, oh well. I'm gonna try and update anothe chapter today, I'll give you the song. "Worldwide" by... (you have to guess! hahah)**  
**So, TIME FOR SHOUTOUTS!**

**'sarvaniluvsbooks': Aha, I agree with you and I hope that S4 (if there's one) is circled around Peddie too... And the movie! I really didn't understand that thing of the movie sooo, someone can just explain that to me! Please! And, it's going to be more songs of 1D along the fic yay! See ya!**

**'Kellie Parker': Awww, thank you! And by my experience in Spanish languages (sarcasm haha) your Spanish is good. Not a single mistake :) Here's the chapter soo, enjoy? Hehe, see ya next time!**

**Here's the chapter by Avril Lavigne. And I'm watching Pretty Little Liars right now while I'm listening to 'We Are Who We Are' by Little Mix. I'm bored guys. Oh I almost forgot, I'm writing a new story about my random S4 and it's going to include Peddie just like S3 and the other couples too of course ;)**

**Byee! Love ya guys!**


	7. Worldwide

**Disclaimer: I'm poor. I only own my writings, not HOA**

**Chapter 7.**  
**"Worldwide"**

_Eddie's POV_

I'm on summer break and I'm spending the next two months in America. It's all perfect here but I kind of miss England and a certain someone that was born and lives in England. You guessed who? No? Well, here are some hints: she's a red head, she has perfect green eyes that make me like melt when I look into them (don't tell anyone) and that british yacking that makes me laugh. Now, here's the answer: Patricia 'Yacker' Williamson. Patricia, my Yacker. No one can call her like that except me, of course, I came up with the nickname ;). She lives on the other side of the world, stupid oceans separating us. Yeah, she came here once but things didn't go that well. We Skype, we talk on the phone just a little bit because of the time difference. The only place where I can see her 24/7 is in Anubis House, in school and in Sibuna. I miss her so much on the holidays and I bet that she do too. I just want to see her right now, I'm needed.  
'Wait a minute before you tell me anything like "How was your day?", because I've been missing you by my side. Did I awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep. You calm me down and there's something about the sound of your voice. I'm never as far away as it may seem, no; soon we'll be together and we'll pick up right where we left off. London, Paris, America, it's just one thing that I gotta do. "Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone", and I can hardly take another goodbye, baby, it won't be that long. You're the one that I'm waiting on. Girl I've been thinking about you worldwide, worldwide.  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name but don't you worry, no, because you have my heart and you'll always have it. It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city just get up and go, the show must go on so I need you to be strong. I'm never as far away as it may seem, no; soon we'll be together and we'll pick up right where we left off. London, Paris, America, it's just one thing that I gotta do. "Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone", and I can hardly take another goodbye, never, baby it won't be that long. You're the only one that I'm waiting on. Hey, I've been thinking about you worldwide and I'll be thinking about you worldwide.  
Wherever the wind blows me, you're still the one and only girl on my mind baby. No, there ain't no one better so always remember, always remember, Yacker you're mine. London, Paris, America, it's just ONE thing that I gotta do. "Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone", and I can hardly take another goodbye, baby, it won't be so long. You're the one that I'm thinking of and I've been thinking about you worldwide. Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name but don't you worry, because you have my heart and I discovered that you're the one. And you're still the one.  
My phone ringed and got it. It was you. You only called to tell me you loved me, and you made my day even better. You make all of my days. Thank you.

_"Paris, London, Tokyo. It's just one thing that I gotta do. (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night...) and I can hardly take another goodbye, baby, it won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on. Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide..." Big Time Rush_

**A/N: Yeah, this one sucked. It's just too short and well, the next one will be better. Just prompt me some songs, or I think I have the next one. Anyways, prompt me hehe.**  
**Time for shoutouts! Yay! (The only one)**

**'sarvaniluvsbooks': Aww, thank you for all the explanation. I'm less confused right now, well, I'm not confused at all. It isn't too much to ask and, yeah, I'll do a chapter with 'Mirrors' as the central song. ;) Here's the next update. And I think that the next song is... 'Kissin' U' (guess who sings it, I'm mean hahha *laughs evilly*)**

**Well, guys I hope you liked this one because I hated it. This one was rushed so, that's why it sucked so...**  
**I'm re-watching S3 so the next episode it's 'House of Greed' and I'll get prepared because the Peddie 3rd kiss is coming soon! Yay!**  
**Byeeeeeeeeeee!**


	8. Kissin' U

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA but I LOVE Peddie and I wish I own Eddie haha.**

**Chapter 8.**  
**"Kissin' U"**

_Patricia's POV_

Well, I think you know that Eddie and me broke up over the summer but we're together again, after all the apparently cheating and sinner stuff. That night, when the fireworks exploded above us, we kissed, our 6th kiss. Yeah, I know you're thinking that I've been counting our kissed but no, Joy did. She counted our kisses along with KT. They were real 'Peddie' shippers haha. The first kiss was my first special kiss when Senkhara made me mute. The second one was in the library after doing the reflectors task. The third one was when I decided to meet Eddie and tell him my feelings for him but he stood me up, literally, he was 'kidnapped' in the crypt. Then, he escaped, went to the school looking for me, he apologised and we kissed. The fourth one was in school too, after the whole love letter 'joke' Denby played on us just to make me jealous. The fifth one was in the Gatehouse, Eddie was trying to get my soul back or tricking me to get into the house along with KT but I felt that the kiss was real because I kissed back ;). And the sixth one was, well, under the fireworks after the whole thing of the sinners and destroying the school and yeah. The kiss was so cliché, right?  
The time we were apart, you know, when we split up, I missed the feeling of kissing him. Yeah like, sparks fly, it's like electricity. I might die when I forget how to breathe. You're getting closer and there's nowhere, in this world I rather be. Time stops, like everything around me is frozen and nothing matters but these few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen. Because when I'm kissing you, my senses come alive. Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find, falls right into place and you're all that it takes. My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. And when I'm kissing you, everything starts making sense and all the questions I've been asking in my head like are you the one? Should I really trust you? crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you.  
Past loves, although I had none and they were like crushes, they never got very far. Walls of pictures I've got in my heart and I promised I wouldn't do this till I knew it was right for me but no one, no guy that I've met before could make me feel so right and secure and have you noticed I lose my focus and the world around me dissapears. Because when I'm kissing you my senses come alive, almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find falls right into place, you're all that it takes. My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. It feels like tons of sparks or fireworks and magic. (A/N: sappy? weird? cheesy? Absolutely not Patricia haha) When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense and all the questions I've been asking in my head like 'Are you the one? Should I really trust you with all my feelings and heart?' Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you.  
I've never felt nothing like this since, of course that you know this, you kissed me or I kissed you, maybe all the times we kissed . You're making me open up, no point even trying and fight this and it kinda feels like is love. Yeah, definately. Joy was so right, it's love... for the first time.  
I understood my love for you because when I'm kissing you my senses come alive, almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find falls right into place and you're all that it takes. My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. 'Cause when I'm kissing you it all starts making sense out of the blue and all the questions I've been asking myself like "Are you really the one? Should I really trust you with every single feeling of my heart?' and crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you.  
Yeah, our 6th kiss and maybe today, we'll have our 7th kiss as a happy couple consisting of a goth pixie (me) and a Weasel, Slimeball or cuddle monster like he likes to call himself. He drives me crazy but, obviously, he doesn't do it on purpose. He loves to see me like that. Oh god, everyone may think we're not like normal couples like cuddling, calling each other with cute names like 'Honey, sweetie' and stuff. We are like unique, just like our nicknames 'Yacker, Weasel, Blabs, Slimeball, ect.'.  
We are the perfect couple even though anyone notices.

_"'Cause when I'm kissin' u my senses come alive, almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find falls right into place. You're all that it takes and my doubts fade away when I'm kissin' u. When I'm kissin' u it all starts making sense and all the questions I've been asking in my head like 'Are you the one? Should I really trust? crystal clear it becomes when I'm Kissin' U" Miranda Cosgrove_

**A/N: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllll, this took me so long, I know, I've been busy with school, exams, dance classes in school. Today I went to a club (that's where I go to my dance classes) and all the girls that took that class were there. We were tons off girls, not like tons but like 28? more? My back is hurting :s.**  
**Sorry for not updating these days and to make everything clear, and (for me) to have more time for school, chapters will go up every two or three days. So, now you'll have to wait for the next update, starting now, you'll have to wait two or three days.**  
**I think my writing was a little... ugh, instead of writing 'senses' I almost wrote 'Senet', and instead of writing 'because' I almost wrote 'becuase' just spelling problems hahha-**  
**ShoutOuts!**

**'sarvaniluvsbooks': Well, here's a hint of the next chapter ;)**  
**"I couldn't get any bigger, with anyone else beside me and now it's clear as this promise that we're making. Two reflections into one...' That's what the next chapter will be about, just guess and if you guess right you'll get a virtual hug and a virtual cookie! Hahha, maybe I'll send HOA to your house but first, I've got to know the cast personally.**  
**And thank you! I'm believing that you're starting to like all the chapters. Hmmm... ;D**

**'Kellie Parker': Okay, your Spanish it's getting better. And 'actualizar' it's wrong, yeah it's a verb but in infinitive, and the correct form of the verb is 'actualiza pronto...' And instead of 'usted' call me 'tú' or by my artistic name (hahha) 'Selenna' And thank you for saying that I'm amazing! Thank you!**

**Ok, a big thank you to my star reviewers 'sarvaniluvsbooks' and 'Kellie Parker'! They are the best!**  
**Thank you girls! See ya soon!**  
***puts hand over eye* SIBUNA! (Anubis backwards, duhhhh - Amber)**


	9. Mirrors

**Disclaimer: My love for HOA is as big as the Eiffel Tower, and my chances of owning it (HOA) are as small as an ant.**

**Chapter 9.**  
**"Mirrors"**

_Eddie's POV_

When my dad asked me to go to have dinner with him and that I could bring a 'lady friend' or my girlfriend like I like to call it, I instantly said yes. The thought of me, Patricia and my dad in a restaurant having dinner was strange, but still, Eric must understand that Yacker is my girlfriend now and maybe forever, even if he likes it or not.  
Now, I was married with the girl of my dreams, not KT!. Patricia 'Yacker' Williamson, well, now called 'Miller'.** (A/N: awww)** She was out, working and I was in our house. I was bringing back memories of our past, when we were teenagers and when we were boyfriend and girlfriend, not husband and wife. And when we didn't have a child because now, we have a little girl, my little girl. She's called Alexandra or 'Ali', she has my dirty blonde hair and her green eyes.  
Right now I'm bored so I turned on the radio and 'Mirrors' by Justin Timberlake was on.

_'Aren't you something to admire?_  
_'Cause your shine is something like a mirror_  
_And I can't help but notice_  
_Your reflect in this heart of mine...'_

He was right. Patricia is like a shine that is a reflect in my heart, cheesy but true. If she ever felt alone and her glare makes me hard to find. She must know that I'm always parallel on the other side of her. Because with her hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul, I can tell her that there's no place we couldn't go. She'll put her hand on the glass and I'll be there trying to pull her through, she just gotta be strong. For me, for Ali and for herself.  
Because I don't wanna lose her now while I'm looking right at the other half of me, the vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now she holds. Please, Patricia, show me how to fight for now and I'll tell you, baby, it was easy coming back into you once I figured it out and you were right here all along. It's like she is my mirror and, yeah, my mirror is staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else behind me and now it's clear as this promise that we're making, two reflections into one because it's like you're my mirror and my mirror is staring back at me. You're staring back at me...  
Aren't you something, Yacker? ;) An original? Because it doesn't seem merely assembled and I can't help but stare, because I see truth and honesty somewhere in your eyes and I can't even change without you. You reflect me, I love that about you and if I could, I would look at us all the time. Because with her hand that fits perfectly in mine and a pocket full of soul, I can tell her that there's no place we couldn't go. She'll put her hand on the glass and I'll be there trying to pull her through, she just have to be strong. For everyone  
And I pray because I don't wanna lose you now. I'm looking right at the other half of me, the vacancy that always sits in my heart and that now she holds. Trixie, show me how to fight for now and I'll tell you, dear, it was easy coming back into you once I figured it out and you were right here all along. It's like you're my mirror and my mirror is staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else behind me and now it's clear as this promise that we're making, two reflections into one because it's like you're my mirror and my exact reflection. And you're staring back at me.

Yesterday it's history. The time you were a sinner is history. When Rufus kidnapped you it's history. And tomorrow's a mystery just like Sibuna.  
I can see that you're looking back at me, please, keep your eyes on me. Baby, keep your eyes on me.  
You are, you are the love of my life.

Baby, you're the inspiration for this precious thoughts and I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on, so now I say goodbye to the old me and it's already gone. And I can't wait to get you home, just to let you know, you are the love of my life.  
Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you. My reflection, in everything I do. You're my reflection and all I see is you; my reflection in everything I do. Everything is clear as this promise that we're making, two reflections into one because it's like you're my mirror. My mirror is staring back at me because I don't wanna lose you now.

**_You are the love of my life._**

_"Cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm lookin' right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold. Show me how to fight for now and I'll tell you, baby, it was easy comin' back into you once I figured it out. You were right here all along. It's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me" Mirrors by Justin Timberlake_

**A/N: Yeaaah. I finished. Finally. I couldn't finish this chapter, it took me forever. But now, here it is.**  
**Now, I give credit to 'sarvaniluvsbooks' because she prompted me the song that is 'Mirrors' by Justin Timberlake. Thank you! Well, here's a funny story. My mum heared this song once and said: 'Hey, do you know who sings this song? Because I think it's Justin Bieber or One Direction. And I say: 'Oh God, mum. It's nothing like that. The singer is Justin Timberlake, hahaha.' I love her.**  
**Now, time for shoutouts!**

**'sarvaniluvsbooks': Yeah, mine too! Haha, sometimes that happens to me too. I confuse songs titles, like I don't know, well, any song title comes to my mind right now... hehe**  
**I totally agree with you, there should be more Peddie kisses. I hope that in the movie there are more Peddie kisses... Aww :3 Thank you! Here's your virtual hug! *giving you a virtual hug* See ya!**

**'DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085': Simple but effective, 'yay 1D' hahahah...**

**'Kellie Parker': SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hahaha, I think that the 2-3 days of waiting will increase to 3 or 4 days, sorry but I have 8 test that I need to study for...**  
**My back it's better now, thanks for the apologize. Catcha laterrrrr! Lovesss**

**'FabinaPeddielove4ever': Thank you for the compliment! Wow, I love Kelly Clarkson! I guess I can do a chapter with the song 'Catching My Breath' since I like a lot of her songs :D Well, the couple I love the most in Winx Club is MusaxRiven and BloomxSky, they're so cute! Awww, I loved your final senteces! You made my day!**

**'houseofanubisfan2': Well, I'm glad you loved it because I love how all the reviewers like them! Here's the next chapter! See ya!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I'll try and update three or four days after an update because I think my teacher hate me and my class because I have like 8 test between this week and the other. They're all bored classes like Maths, Geography, History, Physic-Chemistry, Language. Today I had two test, IT and Biology... boreddd**  
**Writing things make me happy and all. And seeing you review too.**

**To the next chapter! See ya!**


	10. Catch My Breath

**Disclaimer: I just wonder if the writers can give me some credit just for being a fan of HOA...**

**Chapter 10.**  
**"Catch My Breath"**

_Patricia's POV_

I love how he always helps me with everything and by 'help' I mean, he helps me even in the worst times like when someone bullies me because... I don't know. Or when they try to kiss me or something because they think I don't like Eddie. Well, I say, they're wrong. They've always been wrong.  
When I was younger, 9 years old, everyone saw me like a weirdo or something but not everyone. The only one that helped me that time was Piper but now, Eddie is always here for me. When I was a sinner, he was still there with me even knowing that I was evil. When I broke up with him, he was still there even though we weren't an item but still...  
I don't wanna be left behind and distance was a friend of mine. When I was 9, I was catching breath in a web of lies and I've spent most of my life riding waves, playing acrobat and shadowboxing the other half. I'm learning how to react and I've spent most of my life... catching my breath and letting it go. Turning my cheek for the sake of this love, now that you know that this is my life and I won't be told what's supposed to be right. Please, catch my breath and no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that. Catch my breath and won't let them let me down, it's all so simple now.  
Now, I'm addicted to the new love I found, my heavy heart is now a weightless cloud. I'm making time for the ones that count that I'll spend the rest of my time laughing hard with the windows down and leaving footprints all over town. I'll be keeping faith when it comes around and I will spend the rest of my life catching my breath and letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show. Now that you know that this is MY life and I won't be told what's supposed to be right. Love, catch my breath and make that no one could hold me back because I ain't got time for that. Catch my breath and won't let them let me down because it's all so simple now.  
I love you, I thank you for everything you did for me and for everything you made me see. You helped me see the beauty in everything, and my own beauty. You taught me to not to hate myself because that will take me to nowhere and that wouldn't help. I'll catch my breath and I'll let it go. I will turn my cheek for the sake of everything, now that you know that this will be my life and I won't be told what's supposed to be right. I will catch my breath and I'll make sure that no one could hold me back because I ain't got time for that. I would catch my breath and I won't let them let me down, I won't let me let myself down. It's all so simple now.  
We came into this world unknown but I know that we're not alone, they try hard to knock us down. A change is coming, it's our turn now. People like us stick together, they keep their heads up because nothing lasts forever. They can do nothing to you and me, this is the life that we choose and bleed, so throw your fists in the air because tonight... we're gonna change forever.

_Addicted to the love I found. Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud is making time for the ones that count. I'll spend the rest of my time, laughing hard with the windows down, leaving footprints all over town and keeping faith when it comes around. I will spent the rest of my life catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show. Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right. ~Kelly Clarkson_

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's short but still... it's something. Okay, this song was prompted by 'FabinaPeddielove4ever' *everyone's clapping* You made me, I'll clap too. Amazing song you prompted! Well, I've been busy because of my tests this week and the past. I've got a 9 in I.T (as a final grade for these past 3/4 months), an 8 in Language, a 9 in Art, an 8 in my Civil Education class, I bet that I'll got a 10 in English and I don't know... I'm doing good...**  
**Did you see 'The Touchstone of Ra' promo?! Ohmigod! I died! It's amazing but I can't believe they're graduating! I want the show to keep going! I'll kill everyone (minus you, my dear readers, the HOA cast, my family, friends...) if the show gets cancelled.**  
**Now, time for Shoutouts!**

**'HeavenLovyDovy': Wow, I lovy dovy your name! And yeah, Eddie is kissing Patricia in the first, no, second chapter. Well, I don't remember what I wrote in the last chapters... :s**

**'Emmyallheart153': Hi! New reader, yeah! Aww, thank you! Ooh, I love Adele and yeah, I'll try and do a chapter with a song hers. Thank for the request and the complimnent! :D**

**'houseofanubisfan2': Ooh, I'm glad you liked it! You did good at waiting patiently, here's the chapter! See ya :)**

**'sarvaniluvsbooks': Well, I don't know what to say. *tearing up* You made me cry, ohhh Goddd! You're amazing too! You made all my life, I swear. Sorry for the short answer but the thing is that I don't have words to describe all your review. And, of course I heard 'Irresistible' by 1D! It's my favorite (well, all of them are my favorites!) I'll do a chapter with it, I have a list full of songs that I could use for the fic. And 'Irresistible' is one of them! Keep reading! Love ya! 3 3**

**'Kellie Parker': Aww, my dear Kellie Parker! SHAAAAMEEE ONTO MEEE FOR MAKING YOU CRYYYY! Hahaha, you loved it. I loved it too! Ooh, I was thinking of doing a chapter with a slow song and I'll listen to Wanted and if I like it (of course I'll like it, I like everykind of songs) Hunter Hayes would be so lucky of having his song on one of my chapters! Good request! I promise I'll update soon! Amor, meee :)**

**So that's all. Thanks for reading and for the support you gave me. You make me gain the courage and you make me believe in myself, and YOU make me write this chapters you say that are so beautifully written, for you. Thank you :)**  
**See ya soon! Bye :) 3**


	11. Wanted, Somebody's Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: *crying* I do not own HOA like everyone else...**

**Chapter 11.**  
**"Wanted, Somebody's Heartbreak"**

_Eddie's POV_

Oh God! I can't believe she said that our break-up was a mutual desicion! It wasn't, she broke up with me in the first place leaving me all hurt and almost crying because the thought of loosing her made me cry. She got over me, she don't care about me right now. She still insults me but not jokingly, she does it because she means it. I don't know what to think anymore, maybe she still likes me but she was scared, or maybe she doesn't like me anymore and she came back to where we were before. Just friends, or maybe not.  
You know I'd fall apart without you, I don't know how you do what you do because everything that don't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you. Like everything that's green, Yacker I need you but it's more than one and one makes two. Put aside the math and the logic of it; and you gotta know you want me too. Everytime I see you, I wanna wrap you up, I wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted and I wanna call you mine. I wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it, yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted.  
Anyone can tell you're pretty, you get that all the time? Yeah, I know you do but your beauty's deeper than the makeup and I wanna show you what I see tonight when I wrap you up, when I kiss your lips because I wanna make you feel wanted and I wanna call you mine. I wanna hold your hand forever and I never let you forget it because baby, I wanna make you feel wanted.  
As good as you make me feel I wanna make you feel better, better than your fairytales and better than your best dreams. You're more than everything I need, you're all I ever wanted and I just wanna wrap you up, kiss your lips and make you feel wanted. I wanna call you mine forever, hold your hand forever and never let you forget it, I wanna make you feel wanted. You'll always be wanted. I'd love to know what you're thinking, you give and you take, you come and you go. You left me here wondering if I'll ever know how much you care, or how much you don't. If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak, somebody's mistake, somebody's first time and somebody's last time; Yacker be mine. If you're looking to be somebody's just friends with a little laughing, a little loving and a never calling again, that's just fine; if you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak, be mine.  
Well, I guess that all I'm trying to tell you is a minute with you girl, is better than two without you. No, I won't be a fool but I can't play cool so, I'm playing it safe and breaking the rules. I'm wishing I had what you got, so if you're coming my way, please don't stop. If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak, somebody's mistake, somebody's first time and somebody's last time; be mine. If you're looking to be somebody's just friends with some laughing, some loving and some never calling again, that's just fine; if you're gonna be somebody's heatbreak, be mine.  
This second chancing's really getting me down, you give and take everything I dreamed about. It's time to let me know, just let go. All I ever wanted was a simple way to get over you but you know, it's impossible for me to get over you. All I ever wanted was an in-between to escape this desperate scene where every lie reveals the truth, because all I ever wanted was you.  
I couldn't get over you so I kissed you when you were rambling, you said things that, I swear, I would never ever say to you. Ever. That's why I kissed you and I bet you wonder why I like/love you. Because you're special and unique, no one has your personality and that's because I love you and that's because I'm your boyfriend. I was pretty upset when I found out about you being a sinner and lying to me but I deep down, I knew that 'that' wasn't you and that your soul was trapped, hurting because of me but I didn't cheat on you. I've never ever did that to you.  
You're all I ever wanted.

_'Everytime I see you, I wanna wrap you up, I wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted and I wanna call you mine. I wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it, yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted.' 'If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak, somebody's mistake, somebody's first time and somebody's last time; be mine. If you're looking to be somebody's just friends, a little laughing, a little loving and a never calling again, that's just fine; if you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak, be mine.' ~Hunter Hayes_

**A/N: Oh my God! Yesterday I went to sleep at 1.15 a.m because of a birthday, today's my godmother's birthday and I bet that I will go to sleep late and I have another birthday on Sunday at 1.00 p.m to 5.00 p.m. I'll be SO tired. **  
**Well, here's the chappie. I wrote today because I was bored haha. Well, double song chapter yay!**  
**So here are the shoutouts!**

**"Cloudywithachanceofpeddie": Cool, I love your name! Btw, I read your fic 'Now I'm a Warrior' it's pretty good! I really like it and I really love Demi Lovato! Thanks for the love adressed to my fic! See ya around the reviews next time!**

**"sarvaniluvsbooks": Awww, you just made my entire life. (and that's good because I wasn't that good these days, I'm gonna tell you at the end of the chapter) Well, I really like Kelly Clarkson and I liked the song but my mind was out of ideas but I just think that putting the song into a real life moment? just gave me an idea. Anyways, I think that the Irresistable one is the next, well, by next I mean the chapter after Patricia's chapter. And, well, I don't know what to say so... Here's the update!**

**"houseofanubisfan2": Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Here's the chapter and... well, I think that next is going to be... I'll tell you at the end of the chapter!**

**So, everyone from the US, are you excited for TOR? I can't see it because Nickelodeon it's airing S3 here, right now. I think TOR will air next year, maybe, or on holidays. I really don't know :S**  
**Well, umm, I didn't update these days because I was busy crying my eyes out because of my great-grandmother's death, she was a good woman. She was and she always will be, I really love her and well, everything wouldn't be the same without her. But my family is trying to get over it, my cousins, my parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, everyone was crying and my little cousin and my little brother (they're both 8) tried to hide their sadness, and they did it but I bet that they're still shocked. Let's just end with this... :)**  
**Anyways, the song for the next chapter will be... (putting my phone on shuffle) What Are You Waiting For? by Miranda Cosgrove. Now that I think, the song is much like when Patricia had a crush on Eddie, and when Eddie had a crush on Patricia and the whole 'I think I'm falling for you Yacker...' and stuff. **  
**One line says: 'Here I am, take a chance. What are you waiting for? I'm telling you as a friend, we could be so much more...' Sweet.**  
**'Til the next chapter! See ya! (Btw, the song was prompted by Kellie Parker! Thank you very much, I just added another song to the chapter!)**

**PS: I almost forgot! I'll just try and finish writing the 1st chapter of a new story for HOA. I'll tell you when it's ready and if I don't just keep looking foward to it!**


End file.
